


Mating Marks

by drdean



Series: Endverse Cas / Dean Smith [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Now that Castiel has gotten his life back in order its time to take their relationship to the next level.Mating square for SPN ABO BIngo





	Mating Marks

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on its own, but it will make more sense if you read it after reading the other [ Endverse Cas / Dean Smith ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/799194) stories first.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta [blue-reveries](https://blue-reveries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://dr-dean.tumblr.com/)

“So, Dean,” Cas said as they both sat down to dinner, “Now that I have been clean for six months, have a job and feel like a respectable alpha again, I want to talk to you about something.”

Dean put down his fork, leaned back as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, finished chewing his bite and swallowed. “Sure thing Cas. What do you want to talk about?” Dean was nervous, this sounded like a  _ serious _ conversation. 

“Mating.” 

Good thing Dean had already swallowed his food or he would have been choking. In their few months of knowing each other they had never really discussed their future together. So far everything had been focused on getting Cas better and the day to day. They barely even planned  things a week in advance, let alone anything further out. And now Cas is dropping a huge forever future bombshell on him.

“I know that we haven’t discussed anything about us in the future but I would like too. We are soulmates,” Cas said as he rubbed his arm where Dean’s name was tattooed, “but I would like to take things to the next level and actually mate. I have been holding off on talking about any of this until I resembled the alpha I used to be; an alpha that I think that you would be proud of, rather than ashamed of, to have as your mate. But Dean, you’re it for me. You always have been, from the moment I griped you tight and you raised me from perdition. You are everything that I could want in a mate.”

Dean sat there stunned for a moment. “Wow, Cas, way to lay it on.”

“I’m being serious here, Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I know you are, baby,” Dean resaured him, “I just wasn’t expecting it. We still haven’t talked about  _ anything _ for the future.”

Cas sighed, “I know, but I wanted to lay all my cards on the table. I  _ know _ what I want for the future, and that is  _ you _ . Everything else is secondary.”

“Pups?” Dean knew that they were soulmates and all, hell, they had both knew it the moment they met, but he still had to make sure that they were on the same page for the  _ big things _ in the future.

Cas nodded. “Yes, but that is more your call then mine.”

“I want pups.” Dean said definitively, “Two.”

Cas smiled. “I will give you all the pups you want Dean.”

“Okay, good. I don’t want to be a stay at home omega.” Dean started to cut up another bite of food. “I’ve worked hard for my career, and I want to keep working.” Dean had made it up to the director of sales and he didn’t want to waste his hard work and Stanford education to just be pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen. 

That would be terrible, he couldn’t even cook. Luckily for him, Cas was a great cook and what Cas had made for dinner was delicious so he took another bite. 

Cas took a sip of wine. “This is understandable. We can send our pups to daycare, or I can see about getting a work from home job.”

“You would do that!?” Dean didn’t even bother to swallow his food and talked with his mouth half full he was so shocked, most alphas would never dream of being the primary caretaker of pups. And here Cas was offering to do just that without even being asked too.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas smiled around a bite of food. “Anything for you and our future pups.”

“Even moving out to California to be closer to my family if I wanted too?” Dean had to see how far it would go. He knew that Castiel had lived his entire life in the midwest and liked it here for the most part. Cas never expressed any desire to move.

Cas nodded solemnly. “Yes, Dean. I could live anywhere, as long as you were with me.”

If Cas was willing to do anything for Dean and their unborn pups, Dean was all in too. “So, like now what? When do you want to get mated? Today? A month from now, a year from now?”

Cas had a glint in his eye like he knew that he would get exactly what he wanted. “Well, if you are amenable, tonight after dinner would be my preference. I want you Dean. Forever. So I see no point in delaying what we both know is going to happen anyways.”

“How can you be so sure?” Dean still needed to know. He knew he was a catch, but he wasn’t a typical omega and some alphas didn’t like that; he challenged alphas ‘alphaness’ too much. He was too big, too aggressive, too ambitious, too forward for most most alphas. But Cas wasn’t most alphas.

Cas’ blue eyes felt like they could see into Dean’s soul. “You took me in from day one, when I was a homeless junkie, Dean. You knew nothing about me other then we had each other’s names on our arms. Yet you still took me into your home and helped me regain myself. You are my hero Dean. You saved me. And now I am being selfish and I want to claim you as mine, not just on my arm, but on your neck as well.”

Dean took a large bite to stall for time and think. He always assumed he would get mated to his soulmate. Most people got mated within the first month of meeting anyways. They were already behind, but it hadn’t been a good time to mate while Cas was still in the process of fixing himself. But now? 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded after swallowing his bite. “Why wait? You’re right Cas, we’re soulmates, we’re already in this for the long haul, so why wait. Let’s do it tonight.”

Cas’ face lit up with joy and Dean felt a foot rub up against his leg under the table. “Thank you Dean, this makes me very happy.”

Dean could feel himself getting wet in anticipation of mating as he smiled back. “Well we have to finish dinner first. You’ve been so good to me, alpha; cooking dinner every night. It would be a shame to waste it.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “I want to take care of you Dean. I want to be the best mate possible for you.”

Dean stretched his arm out towards Cas on the table with his soulmate mark bearing Castiel's name facing upward for them both to see. “You already are, alpha.”

Cas grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. They finished dinner holding hands and playing footsie. 

~~~~~

After dinner Cas led Dean to the bedroom and took his time undressing Dean. He kissed Dean as he pulled off his shirt, tasting the wine they’d had with dinner. Cas kissed down Dean’s chest and stopped at his hip bones as he removed Dean’s sweatpants and boxer briefs. He kissed back up toward Dean’s neck as he removed his own pants, boxers, and shirt. He gently pushed Dean back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Dean spread his legs in invitation.

“How do you want me, alpha?” Dean asked as he kissed Cas.

“Just like this Dean, face to face, so I can see you and kiss you.” Cas reached down to feel Dean’s slick hole, and rubbed at it gently. “Do you want a lot of foreplay or just to jump right into the main event?”

“Whatever you want Cas.”

Cas humed in agreement and slowly kissed his way down to Dean’s hole. He stopped at Dean’s rapidly hardening dick and licked up one side and down the other. Dean moaned and whimpered so Cas took pity on him and took the whole thing in his mouth. Bobbing up and down while sucking to bring him to complete hardness. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair and tried to push his head down even lower.

“Come on Cas, I want you to lick me open.” Dean’s voice was already hoarse and a bit deeper than normal.

Cas pulled off of Dean’s dick with a lewd pop. “Of course, Dean.” Cas moved a little lower as Dean put his legs over Cas’ shoulders. Cas started off with little kitten licks until Dean dug his feet into Cas’ back to draw him in closer. Then he started using his full tongue to lick over the entirety of Dean’s hole, lapping up all the slick that was leaking out. When Cas felt like that is not enough and he needed to taste more of Dean, he started fucking into Dean with his tongue to try to get even more slick. Everytime Cas moved Dean’s moans changed.

“Just fuck me already Cas.” Dean’s dick twitched as he begged. “I’m so ready for this. Please, alpha.”

Cas kissed a line back up towards Dean’s lips as he moved up between Dean’s legs. When he reached Dean’s neck he took his hand and used it to line up his painfully hard neglected cock with Dean’s open rim before gently pushing in. Both men groaned as Cas’ balls hit Dean’s ass when he was fully inside his soulmate. Cas slowly fucked into Dean as he made out with his omega. “I love you Dean. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I love you too, alpha.” Dean said as he kissed back with feeling.

Cas didn’t want it to be over too quickly so he kept his pace slow and steady. Dean had other ideas though and wrapped his legs around Cas trying to get the alpha to increase the pace as he kept tightening his ass on Cas’ cock trying to pull him in deeper and rocking back and forth to match Cas’ thrusts, so his knot was swelling earlier then he wanted it too. “Dean…Dean” Cas moaned. “I’m too close”

“Come on alpha. I want it.” Dean rolled his hips and clamped down his ass on Cas’ already half formed knot. “Knot me. Bite me. Mate me.”

Cas’ knot grew larger and soon it locked into place inside Dean. As soon as they felt it catch, Dean leaned his head off to the side presenting his neck for Cas to bite. Cas kissed it gently before biting all the way down until he could taste blood. He felt Dean’s cum splash between them. He lapped at Dean’s neck cleaning up the mess and then presented his neck for Dean to bite. “Your turn, Dean.”

Dean moaned a breathy little sigh and kissed Cas’ neck before biting in to leave a matching mating mark. Cas’ heart soared. He felt amazing, higher then any of the drugs he had ever taken. He felt better then he had his entire life. That hole in his heart that had been there since his family stopped talking to him, the one that got bigger when his brother died in the car accident, the one that he tried to fill with drugs but was never able to successfully fill. It finally felt full. He felt complete. He could  _ feel _ the bond with his omega. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt whole. Complete. Loved. Oh so loved. And like a real alpha again for the first time in years. “Ohhh, Dean.” Cas whimpered. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and pulled Cas tighter into his embrace. “For what Cas?”

“For everything, Dean. For everything.”


End file.
